The orange haired prodigy
by Banki SilverWolf
Summary: What would life be like for Ichigo if he lived in the soul society and never met his friends from Karakura town. Follow Ichigo in his new quest at the Soulreaper Academy, as he struggles to deal with bad memorys, friend drama, and searches for a friend that mysteriously disappeared five years ago. Will he ever find him. Might have Ichiruki. On hold from loss of ideas.
1. Chapter 1: registration

**Chapter 1: registration **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but the OC's are mine**

**(A/N-Okay this is my first fan fiction so sorry if I write their personalities wrong, I hope I didn't make Ichigo too much of a softy. Oh, and sorry if you see miss spelled words and grammar. I've only been enjoying writing for about three years, so tips would be nice. Also please tell me if this is either too short, too long or just fine. Thanks hope you enjoy.)**

"Damn it, I'm so late," Ichigo, says as he slips on his uniform. He just had to stay up last night celebrating that today would be his first day at the Soulreaper Academy. He had waited for this day his whole life and now he was going to be late, or was he.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he said to himself. He was so focused on not getting late that he almost didn't notice the soulreaper that was signing up the new students. "Yes, I'm not late," he said more to himself than anyone else. He walked over to the soulreaper so he could get his name signed on the clipboard that he had in his hands. The soulreaper had a blue Mohawk, it was definitely dyed, a large scare that went all the way across his face, and brown eyes.

"Name," was simply all the soulreaper said. "Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo still out of breath from running so hard. "Well Ichigo you're a lucky man, I only had enough space for one more name, your name apparently," said the soulreaper with a blue Mohawk.

"Thanks soulreaper," said Ichigo when he finally caught his breath. "No problem and by the way the names Tsuyoi Yoshino," said the soulreaper, "now get in the line before we leave you." Ichigo could tell he was joking, but decided to listen anyway. Maybe it's because he was used to having to ether do as he was told or get punished. Stupid district eighty it had turned him into a coward. "I'll have to fix that," he thought to himself.

* * *

The line was longer than he thought, about twenty people, all with very low spiritual pressure. "No completion from my district, maybe I'll get lucky with the other districts," Ichigo thought to himself.

He didn't see anyone he knew, which was too bad he hoped he could have a good friend with him so it would be more entraining and not at all awkward. Oh well, he could make new friends.

* * *

The walk to campus was about an hour long, surprisingly, because of how far away it was. Ichigo couldn't help, but feel nervous, or was it excitement. He didn't really know. He's never felt this way in a long time, not since his friend Senotakai taught him how to steel, or was it when he told him about soulreapers, either way he hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Hi I'm Izuru Kira," said a blond boy about the same age as Ichigo with a big smile on his face. He put out his hand offering Ichigo a hand shack. He had noticed Ichigo had a gloomy look on his face and that no one was with him so he decided to come over and introduce himself.

Ichigo shook his hand and introduced himself. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he said. "Exciting huh," Izuru said trying to start a conversation. "Yes very," Ichigo says now showing his excitement. Seeing the smile on his face Izuru smile grew even bigger, he took that as a sigh that their conversation was going well.

"What district are you from, I'm from district five," Izuru says. "Eighty," Ichigo says casually as if no big deal. "Oh, sorry I brought it up," says Izuru an apologetic look on his face. "Don't worry about it it's no big deal, just a stupid district," says Ichigo. "Plus I probably had a lot better luck than most people."

"Oh, ah okay," Izuru says feeling a bit weird. "Who is this guy, how can he talk about something so horrible like it was no big deal," Izuru thinks to himself? "Or maybe I'm just wrong." His thoughts are interrupted when a short girl with black hair and brown eyes bumps into him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," she says. "Oh no it's okay," says Izuru. "Hi my names Izuru Kira." "Hi I'm Momo Hinamori," she says, "nice to meet you." She then turns to Ichigo. "And who might you be," she says in a sweat voice. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he says in a casual tone. Then they hear aloud voice made from a kido.

_"Would all new students please report to the academy cafeteria immediately, thank you?"_ "I haven't heard of that kido before have you," she asks the boys. "I haven't," says Izuru. "Neither have I," says Ichigo. "Cool, I can't wait to learn it," she says excitedly. They headed for the cafeteria, excited looks on their faces, wondering what was in store for them next.

* * *

_"Okay students, form a line depending on the first letter of your first name and we will give you a paper with your name, room number, and roommate. We will also give you a key for your dorm room. You may now get in your lines."_ "Bye guys," says Momo as she starts to walk off to get in her line. "Bye Momo," Ichigo and Izuru say in unison. "I guess we're in line together huh," says Izuru. "Yah, I guess so," Ichigo says.

After about a ten minuet wait in line, Ichigo and Izuru finish talking and they grab their paper and key from the teacher. "See you later Ichigo," says Izuru. "You two," replies Ichigo as he heads for his dorm.

* * *

He looked at the paper once more to make he read it right. Room 6D. Roommate: Ikakku Madarame. Ps. Students please make sure to be back in the cafeteria in no more than twenty minutes after you get this. He had been searching for about ten minutes with no luck, until finally he saw a door that said 6D. "About time," he said impatiently, "I was about to give up." He then opened the door.

The room was medium size and plainly decorated with nothing on the walls. It had a bunk bed on one side of the wall, two dressers on another, and on the last wall two closets. You could tell the top bunk was occupied by the way the bottom was made while the tops blankets were practically falling off of it. "Not bad," said Ichigo remembering what he was us to. He us to live in a house that was rotting away more each day, it had holes all over the place. It barely even had a roof. He promised to himself that once he became a soulreaper he would do something about the districts living conditions. No more stealing, no more fighting and no more sadness.

* * *

He walked back to the cafeteria, clearing his thoughts as he did. When he got there he noticed Momo, Izuru and a few other people that he didn't know. "Hey Ichigo, come sit with us," says Momo with her usual smile. Ichigo walks over and sits in the seat that they saved for him in between Izuru and a man with red hair.

"Hi, I'm Rukia," says a short girl that was across the red head. "What's taking them so long," said the read head. "Shut up Renji we've only been sitting here for about five minutes," Rukia says very agitated. "Yah, I know," he says mad at her for making him look stupid. They stare at each other in silence untill renji says something. "So we're finally here," Renji says with a distant look in his eyes. "Yah," was all she could say as she thought about her and Renji's died friends and wishing they could be here to share this moment with them.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…," Ichigo didn't get to finish because as soon as he said that Rukia snapped out of her trance. "What," she said remembering that he was there. "Is he okay," Ichigo says pointing to Renji? "Yah, he's fine," she says. "Renji wake up," Rukia says while giving him a punch in the stomach. "What the fuck Rukia that hurt," Renji says while rubbing his stomach. "You're being rude," she says. "And why should I care," Renji says still mad at being punched in the stomach. "Just say hi already," she says agitated that he would throw a fit over saying his name.

"Oh well fine then," he says turning to Ichigo. "I'm Renji Abari," he says. "Now who the hell are you?" Ignoring him Ichigo turns his attention back to Rukia. "How do you know this guy," Ichigo asks as if Renji wasn't beside him? "We grew up together," she says still mad at Renji. "Sucks to be you," says Ichigo while he got weird looks from Renji. Rukia burst out laughing. "What's so funny," says Momo, who was too busy talking to Izuru to notice anything. "Nothing it was just something I said," answered Ichigo.

"By the way, Rukia right," Ichigo asks making sure he heard her right. "Yah," she says finally catching her breath. "No last name," he asked just to make sure? "Yah, no last name," she says. "In my district a lot of people don't have last names." "My names Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo says still getting looks from Renji.

"That's nice, you all get along," said Izuru. "Rukia's my roommate and I just know we're going to be great friends," says Momo smiling more than usual at the thought of having a new friend. "And Renji's mine," says Izuru "Who's your roommate Ichigo?" "I honestly don't know, I mean he wasn't there when I got there," Ichigo said a bit confused. "You probably missed him," said Momo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the teacher indicating that it was his turn to show them how good he was. They all told him good luck as he got up and started to walk out to where the teacher was standing. "Ichigo follow me please," the teacher said politely leading him to where he would be tested.

* * *

It was a pretty large room, but that's not what made it stand out. It was the fact that all the captains and a couple lieutenants were all siting on chairs by one of the large walls. That made him a bit nervous. Deep breaths Ichigo you can do this, he thought to himself. "First you will demonstrate any Kido that you know," said the captain with a large beard. "Sorry sir,but I don't know any Kido," Ichigo said a bit embarrass. "That's fine I'll get someone to demonstrate one to you," says the captain.

"Captain Ukitake, would you mind it if we barrowed your third seat." "Not at all," says captain Ukitake, "I'll send him a hell butterfly." "And while we're waiting you can start the combat test," says the captain. "Good idea," said the old captain, "now Ken step forward." A male lieutenant with black hair, a patch of it over his left eye walked up to Ichigo. "He will be your opponent." They each picked up a wooden sword and got in their stances.

* * *

Ken charged first, you could tell he was holding back. Ichigo quickly blocked and swung his sword with the most force he could manage. Kens sword went flying. It hit the wall and snapped in two. "Next time don't hold back," Ichigo said with a grin on his face. "Impossible," Ken says, "I was using half of my strength you shouldn't have even been able to block that attack." "I like this kid," says the captain with an eye patch. "May I try again head captain," Ken asks? "Yes you may," says the head captain curious as to what the boy's limits were.

This time Ichigo charged first. Ken tried to block, then realized he wouldn't be able to, so he used flash step to dodge. Ken then charged, but Ichigo had been expecting that and was already behind him. Ken turned around but was too late, Ichigo had him. Ichigo swung his wooden blade at the lieutenant. Ken put up his blade in defense, but it was no use. Ichigo's sword snapped his in half. "I win," Ichigo said with a smile on his face. "Impossible," said Ken scared out of his pants. "How did you," he starts to ask, but was interrupted by Ichigo. "Instincts," he said with the out most confidence, "I don't know how to describe it." "They seem impressed," Ichigo thought, "I just hope that I pass the other tests."

* * *

A soulreaper with a blue Mohawk opened the door and poked his head through. "Is this a bad time," Tsuyoi said seeing the shocked faces of the captains and lieutenants. "Oh no of course not," come in Tsuyoi, said captain Ukitake. "Yes captain," Tsuyoi said as he walked through the door. "Oh hey kid how's it going," Tsuyoi says as he spots Ichigo. "You've met," asks captain Ukitake? "Yah, I was signed up for gathering new recruits for the academy and I just happened to get his district," Tsuyoi said. "How interesting," says captain Ukitake.

* * *

"Okay first I will teach you one of the most basic Kido techniques, Hado number four and if you're good then maybe I'll teach you one that's more advance," says Tsuyoi. "That sounds good," says Ichigo. "Okay then I will demonstrate it for you then you do it, got it," says Tsuyoi. "Got it," says Ichigo. Tsuyoi them walks to the back of the room pulls out a target and sets it against the wall. Then he walks back beside Ichigo. "Okay now pay attention," Tsuyoi says hoping he wouldn't have to show him again.

"Hado number four, Byakura (White Lightning)." A huge blue lightning bolt erupts from his fingertips and hits right in the middle of the target. He then turned to Ichigo. "Your turn," he says as he goes to pullout another target. "Just concentrate I'm sure you'll get it," he says seeing the anxious look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo does so and concentrates. He then calls out the chant. "Hado number four," he says slowly, "Byakura (White Lightning)." Blue lightning did erupt from his fingertips but missed the target by a long shot and lands a couple meters from his feet. "Dang it," Ichigo said disappointed that he hadn't got the target. The captains on the other hand were impressed. Most students couldn't even fire it on their first try.

"Good job kid," Tsuyoi said proud of his student. "The names not kid, it's Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo repeating what Tsuyoi said when they met. "Ha, your funny kid, I mean Ichigo," Tsuyoi said pick up on what he said. He then turned to his captain. "It seem that I am done here may I have permission to leave," he asks captain Ukitake. "I don't see why not your job here is done," replies captain Ukitake. "Thank you," says Tsuyoi.

"Since we are done with all of the physical tests now we will start the questions," says the head captain. "What is your full name?" "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo responds. "About how old are you in human years?" "Sixteen," Ichigo says. "For what reason do you fight?" "Is it okay if I have two answers for that question," Ichigo asks? "Yes," says the head captain. "Okay my first answer would be to protect those I care about, and my second one would be to win of course," Ichigo says with a serious look in his eyes. "Now I really like this guy," says the captain with the eye patch.

"Next question, what district are you from?" Ichigo answers the question but hesitantly. "Eighty sir." "Do you have any family?" "No sir their all dead," Ichigo replied sadly. "Oh my, what happened," said captain Ukitake, who apparently was the only one interested in his exam and didn't fall asleep except for the captain with the eye patch when he heard him say something you probably would say during a fight. "Thieves," was simply all Ichigo said. "I'm so sorry," said captain Ukitake. "No its okay, it happened a long time ago," replied Ichigo.

"Next question, what is a Hollow?" "A Hollow is a lost soul who doesn't get the help of a soulreaper in time and is bound to earth with sorrow and despair," Ichigo says. "A spirit can also turn into a Hollow when its soul chain brakes." "Very good now next question, have you ever seen or faced a hollow before?" "I've seen one but I've never faced one before," answered Ichigo. "Good, now you're dismissed." With that said Ichigo exits out the door and went back to the cafeteria.

"I haven't seen scores that high since Gin was at the academy," said the captain with brown hair and glasses. "Your right," said the captain with a straw hat. "This could get interesting," says the captain with the glasses.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay before you go all why didn't you use their names? It would have made it easier to figure out who they were bla bla bla. The reason why I did that was because Ichigo only knew captain Ukitake's name because head captain Yamamoto said it. Ichigo didn't know the other captains names. And if you're a true bleach fan you shouldn't need names. Okay now that we have that established I need your help. Like Ichigo normally is I am bad at Kido and I need your help to get better so if you could review and tell me about your favorite Kido. Like the chant, what it looks like, and what it does that would be very nice. Also tell me how I did on the fight seen. It was my first time and I'm not quite sure if I'm good or not. This is Banki SilverWolf signing out till next time, Bye.**

* * *

OC's

Name: Tsuyoi Yoshino

Gender: male

Hair color: blue (dyed)

Eye color: brown

Other interesting features: he has a large scar on the right side of his face barely missing his eye and a Mohawk

Interests: Kido, and is an excellent fighter.

Interesting fact: they were going to put him in squad eleven, but changed their mind because he's good at Kido

First name meaning: strong

Last name meaning: unknown

Name: Ken Buredo

Gender: male

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

Other interesting features: he has sort of an emo hair style, a large clump of hair covering one of his eyes.

Interests: to train, to do his job and to please others. He is a very hard worker.

Interesting fact: I made him up in ten seconds for no reason other than for Ichigo to train with a lieutenant. He is Byakuya's lieutenant.

First name meaning: sword

Last name meaning: blade

Name: Senotakai

Nickname: Seno

Gender: male

Hair color: blond

Eye color: green

Interesting fact: he was Ichigo's childhood friend who taught him how to steal and first told him about soulreapers.

First name meaning: tall

he will play sort of a big role in one of the next chapters


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend and old memory's

**Chapter 2: A new friend and old memory's **

******Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does, which makes him the most awesome person in the world.**

**(A/N) Thank you everybody that reviewed, it's nice to know you care. I hope I get to use all of your favorite Kido. I will try to post a new chapter every week, but since school will start in a couple of weeks I might not be able to*sad face*. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Ichigo's story.**

* * *

Ichigo opened the doors to the cafeteria, and went over to where his friends were sitting to see that Renji had taken his spot. Annoyed he walked up to the red head. "That's my seat," said Ichigo practically telling him to move. "Why does it matter they're just seats," says Renji not wanting to move. "It's my seat that's why it matters now get up already," says Ichigo pissed off by his smart mouth attitude. "Well what if I don't want to," says the red head. "God damn it why is it that everywhere we go you have to make a scene," yells Rukia making even more people stare at them than there already were.

"Renji Abari," says the teacher telling him that he was next. Admitting defeat Renji walks over to where the teacher was standing. Ichigo lightly laughs to himself and sits in his seat. Now was that so hard.

* * *

"So Ichigo do you think you'll get in the advance class," asks Momo not comfortable with the awkward silence. Ichigo thought back to when he took the exam remembering the shocked faces of the captains. "Yah probably," he says with the out most confidence. "That's cool I probably won't tho-," Momo didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by a high pitch noise coming from the ceiling. "Is that the fire alarm," Ichigo asked curiously?

* * *

A burned red head burst through the cafeteria door all out of breath. "Don't tell me," Rukia said facing the opposite side of Renji. "Renji what did you do this time." Renji walks over and sits down. "Sorry about that," says Renji. I was doing Kido and." You started a fire," screamed Rukia. How reckless can you be? "Hey it's not my fault I suck at Kido," said Renji. "It kind of is," replied Rukia. "Whatever," says Renji.

* * *

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, the teacher called out Rukia's name and she walked over to where the teacher was standing to follow her so that she could take the exam.

* * *

When all of the tests were taken care of, a teacher stepped onto the small stage in the front of the cafeteria. "I will now call out the names of all the students who made it into the advance classes in the order of strongest to weakest," announced the teacher. She pulls out about four stapled papers and starts to call them out. "Number one Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh great," says Renji not really enjoying the fact that Ichigo was better than him not to mention the best out of all the first year students. "Congrats Ichigo," says Momo happy for her friend. "Impressive," said Izuru. Who knew you were that good. "Nah," it's no big deal, says Ichigo not liking all the fuss. They didn't look convinced. It seemed as if everyone was staring at him, which made him uncomfortable. He really didn't like all of the attention.

* * *

After a lot of names were called they finally called one of their names. "Renji Abari," finally said the teacher. "Yes," screams Renji glad that his waiting finally paid off. "Congratulation," said Izuru who already heard his name a long time ago. "Thanks," said Renji pretty proud of himself.

* * *

The list wasn't really that long. It took about fifteen minutes to finish it. After that they were told to go to their rooms and rest. They would get their schedule tomorrow. With that said they all got up and started to leave. "It's not fair," said Rukia sad that she didn't get in the advance class. "You're still going to be an awesome soulreaper," said Momo not liking to see her new friend upset.

* * *

Ichigo headed to his dorm to find a bald boy sitting on his bed waiting for him. "You must be Ichigo," said the man. "And you must be Ikakku," said Ichigo. "Yah," said Ikakku. But before you get all comfortable I have a few rules.

Rule number one, don't touch my stuff.

Rule number two, if I am not here than I will probably be training. Do not disturb me.

Rule number three, do not under any circumstances bring a girl here without warning me first. Do you know how disgusting that is? Walking in on someone while they're, ya know. Ichigo's face turned so red that it would put Renji's hair to shame. "I don't,... Why would,... Shut up," says Ichigo surprised that he would even bring that up.

Rule number four, all arguments will end in fights. Ichigo thought about that for a minute. "Fine with me," he said with a grin on his face. Ikakku saw this and took it as an urge to fight. Do you thrill battle? "I guess so I've only done it once, but it was pretty awesome," said Ichigo the grin growing at the thought.

"Oh so you're new," said Ikakku. I'm a third year student.  
"If you're a three year student, than why am I your roommate, Ichigo asks a confused look on his face.  
"All of my other ones were sissys and couldn't handle having me as a roommate," Ikakku said.  
So, said Ikakku wanting to change the subject. Are you strong?  
"I guess I'm sort of a prodigy," says Ichigo still surprised that he was only a first year student.  
"Cool," says Ikakku already looking forward to a fight with the orange headed boy.

* * *

"Ichigo look at that," said his friend while pointing at a hollow a long way away from them. "Oh I've heard of them I think their called hollows," said the eight year old Ichigo. "Hollows what a strange name," his friend said with a strange look in his eyes.  
Then they hear the hollow scream.

"Run Seno," said Ichigo more worried about his friend's safety than his own. The two boys ran. "Oh no it's catching up, what do we do," said Seno scared. "Keep running," said Ichigo determined to lose the Hollow.

The two boys try to pick up the pace. They ran to a deserted part of the district trying to find a place to hide and found a dead end. "Oh no," says Ichigo tears in his eyes. Seno sees this and grabs Ichigo's hand. "At lease we're together," says his friend. That's true, thought Ichigo. It's better to die with someone you were close to than to die alone.

The hollow strikes at Ichigo with its large claws, knocking him against a wall, hard. "Ichigo," screams Seno. The hollow then swings at Ichigo again to finish the job. There was a flash and then it was over. The hollow was dead. "Did you just," Seno asked Ichigo unable to believe what he just saw. Ichigo shook his. I don't… think….. so, he said finding it hard to breath. "Then who did," said his friend.

"I did," said a voice that neither one of them knew. "Who are you mister, I thought there weren't any soulreaper's in our district," said Seno. "There aren't I was just passing through and good thing too or you two would have been hollow food," said the soulreaper. "Thanks mister," said Seno. "You can call me Aizen," said the soulreaper.

"Are you okay," he asks Ichigo? That looks like a serious wound. Ichigo looked at his body and noticed that his shoulder was dislocated and he had a large cut by his stomach. "I'm," as soon as Ichigo stared talking he coughed up blood. "Ichigo," said Seno as he rushed to his friend's side. "Is there anything you can do for him," Seno asks Aizen. I'll use Kido to heal him, but it will take some time, says Aizen. "Thank you," says Seno happy that his friend would survive.

After about two hours of waiting, Ichigo's wounds healed. The two children then started to tell Aizen about themselves.

"What are your names," asked Aizen? "My names Senotakai, but you can call me Seno," said his blond haired friend. "And I'm Ichigo," replied Ichigo. "Do you boys have any last names," asked the soulreaper? Seno shook his head, "I don't, but Ichigo does." "And what might it be," asks the soulreaper. "My last names Kurosaki sir, I mean Aizen," says Ichigo. "Not a lot of people here have last names you must be special," said Aizen. Very special, he thought to himself. And you both have very high spiritual pressure. I can already see you two as soulreapers. "Cool," both boys say excited smiles on their faces.

* * *

Ichigo wakes to a loud beeping noise. "What the fuck is that," he says almost falling out of bed. "It's the schools alarm clock," say Ikakku amusement in his voice. "It's freak in loud," said Ichigo really annoyed. You'll get used to it, with that said Ikakku got out of bed and flash stepped to his class. "Show off," Ichigo muttered to himself.

* * *

_All new advanced students please report to training ground one. All new non advanced students please report to training ground two. That is all, thank you, says a teacher using Kido to make his voice louder._

* * *

Ichigo got up and walked through the door, having slept in his uniform, because he had nothing else. As he walked through the hall his thoughts went to the dream he had just had. No wait it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A long forgotten memory of his childhood, but why would he forget something like that.

That wasn't the only strange part. His friend Seno had been in it. He hadn't seen Seno for about five years after he went missing. Seno was another reason why he wanted to be a soulreaper. He wanted to find his lost friend who had been like a brother to him. Somehow he just knew he wasn't dead. He could feel it in his heart, no his soul that he couldn't be and that's why he never gave up looking for him.

What could have triggered that memory he thought. Well in the dream we were saved by a soulreaper, could that be it. Could it have been triggered by me coming to the academy? No that can't be it I've been thinking about this for years. He thinks harder. Maybe I saw the soulreaper. He thought about it for a moment. Yah, that's probably it.

* * *

So far class was pretty boring. They practiced Kido, and Renji blew himself up, again. _"Renji, I would like for you to stay after class to practice some more," said the teacher._ "Yes sir," replied Renji.

* * *

The door opens and a captain with brown hair and glasses comes in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, said the captain, but I was wondering if I could watch." "Of course you can captain Aizen," said the teacher leading him to a chair. He sat in it and started staring at Ichigo. Have I met him before, thinks Ichigo not remembering hearing his name in his dream, I couldn't have. "Oh well at lease it's finally starting to get interesting," thought Ichigo forgetting his deja vu. He'd been slacking seeing no reason why he had to go at full strength, but now he did.

"Hey Ichigo, your turn," said Izuru. "Thanks Izuru," says Ichigo before he gets in a stance. "The lord!" "Mask of flesh and blood all creation; flutter of wings the one who crowns us with the name of man." "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A small red flare appeared. Hado no. 31… Shakkiho. The large red ball exploded on contact with the target, destroying it instantly.

"_Very good Ichigo," says the teacher. A little too good, I'll have to see if I can get you in a more advance class so it can be a little more challenging for you. "_I would like that sir," said Ichigo happy that he might not be so board.

"Interesting," he's already mastered Kido, thought Aizen. He will either be a problem or an addition to my plans. I'll use this to my advantage. I want him to be my lieutenant so I can keep a close eye on him. This plan satisfied Aizen quite well.

* * *

**(A/N) Oooow, Aizen already has plans for Ichigo and Ichigo's clueless, poor thing. I hope this doesn't seem rushed I didn't get a lot of time to work on it, cause my parents get mad at me if I'm on my laptop too much. Don't expect a lot of Kido just yet because I'm still studying it. Seno will probably show up a lot. So happy, I love that character. Just to let you know I except requests, if you don't know what that is, it's you saying what you think should be in the story and if I like it I put it in. And if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader, I'll give you a cookie. Thank you for reading my story, until next time this is Banki Silver Wolf signing out, bye.**

* * *

**Thank you**

**This is all of the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story before I posted the second chapter.**

**riku66 for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. The PM was very helpful.**

**Ru-kujaku for favoriting, and following my story.**

**lotusbe88 for favoriting my story. **

**Waffle198 for favoriting, and following my story.**

**triggerbleach for following my story.**

**godchild3 for favoriting my story.**

**Baddeley for favoriting my story.**

**JRZTime Travel for following my story.**

**Sr. Obras for reviewing and favoriting. I will try to improve. You will learn why Ichigo could defeat Ken in a couple of chapters, but remember how he got the upper hand on Renji when they were taking Rukia to be executed before Byakuya destroyed the power that Ichigo had that was actually Rukia's. Or even before that when he killed the menos.**

* * *

**(A/N) One more thing if you read this chapter before and it was just like the first one, sorry I had a bit of trouble posting the second chapter and ended up posting the first one. **


	3. Chapter 3: A friend's tears

**Chapter 3: A friends tears **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does which makes him the most awesome person in the world. **

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you everyone that has supported me in this so far. School starts in two weeks and I promise to bring a journal and write in my spare time and two weeks is the longest I will wait to update, if not then I have writers block and will hopefully get over it soon. I now made a schedule to post my chapters only on Fridays so look forward for them by then.**

* * *

Ichigo had a weird feeling. He was in a strange place. There were skyscrapers everywhere, but they were all sideways, looking as if he could fall any minute now. "Oh shit, I'm falling", said Ichigo before he realized he was staying still. "Where the hell am I?"

"_Ichigo," said a voice he didn't know._

"Who said that, how do you know my name," said Ichigo still confused by his strange surroundings. He then spotted a man that looked to be about middle aged. The man was tall and had about shoulder length brown hair.

"_Who am I, what do you mean it's me********," said the man. _"I can't hear him," thought Ichigo. _"I see," said the man. "So I still haven't reached you, how sad." "Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you?" "And yet there is no one in the world that knows me better than you."_

"What are you talking about, I've never seen you in my life how could I possibly know you," replied Ichigo.

_The man saw the confusion in Ichigo's eyes and decided to tell him. "Because I am your-"_

Ichigo was wakened by the alarm clock again. "Damn, I hate that thing," screamed Ichigo in frustration. "Like I said you'll get used to it," said Ikakku before he flash steps to class. "What's the rush," Ichigo said sarcastically? He then got up and started to walk down the hall, but his thoughts kept going to his dream. It was strange because it wasn't a memory like the other weird dream he had, but for some reason it wasn't a dream either. He just knew it wasn't, but he wasn't quite sure how he knew.

* * *

He finally reached his destination, which was the Headmaster's office."Okay this is where they told me to go to get my new schedule," said Ichigo as he stared at the glass door. "But no one's here." "What am I supposed to do, wait." He sat down on a bench right next to the door and waited.

* * *

"Ichigo wake up," said a man while gently shaking Ichigo's shoulder. "Five more minutes," wined Ichigo still wanting to sleep. The bench was uncomfortable for the first minute or two, but he still managed to dose off on it. "It's me Sensei Kyoshi," said the Headmaster still failing a waking Ichigo up. "Do you want your schedule or not," he said now getting frustrated. This got Ichigo's attention. "Up and ready for action sir," said Ichigo as if he was never sleeping. "I'll never understand the new recruits," thought Headmaster. "Follow me into my office Ichigo," said Headmaster. "Like I have a choice," thought Ichigo. He then followed Sensei Kyoshi.

* * *

The room was small. The Headmaster pointed to a chair and Ichigo sat in it. "Okay, Ichigo your Kido teacher told me you have the skills of a three year student," said the Headmaster. "And that you mastered fifteen Kido spells in less than two weeks." "The only problem is we still have to see how good you are in sword fighting in order to let you skip a couple grades and as you know we like to wait three weeks until we start sword classes."

That doesn't sound too bad," thought Ichigo," but why does he make it seem like a big deal. "But according to the information I got from the captains you would be too strong to fight a student in your first year class," said Sensei. "So you may request a fight with anyone above your level." "Anyone huh," said Ichigo. He only knew one person that was in a higher class than him and that was Ikakku. So he sort of had to choose him, even though he secretly wanted to.

"Okay I choose Ikakku Madarame," said Ichigo with total confidence. "If you beat him you should might as well graduate," Sensei said sarcastically. "What do you mean," said Ichigo confused as to why he wouldn't be able to beat him. "I mean that boys on his way to manifest his Zanpakuto in three days," said the Headmaster.

"What's a Zanpakuto," asks Ichigo." You can't be serious, that's the most basic knowledge of any soulreaper," said Sensei before he remembered it was only Ichigo's second week. Ichigo gave him a weird look, but decided not to say anything. "Oh right your new never mind," said the Headmaster. "A Zanpakuto is a weapon us soulreapers use, but it's not just a weapon." "It is part of our soul." "Also, all Zanpakutos have their own name."

Ichigo thought about that about that for a minute. "How do you know if your Zanpakuto is ready for you to manifest it," asked Ichigo a bit curious. "Well it'll either talk to you while you're in danger or communicate with you through your dreams," said the principle. "Most of the time they try to tell you their name."

"Wait a minute," thought Ichigo, "didn't I have a dream like?" He then decided that he wanted to know more. "What would happen if the person heard the Zanpakuto's name," asked Ichigo. "He or she would become a soulreaper of course and maybe even learn Shikai," said the Headmaster. "So all I have to do is hear his name and I'll be a soulreaper," thought Ichigo. That sounds way too easy.

"Is that all you have to do to become a soulreaper," asks Ichigo. "Actually no it's not," said Headmaster. "Most of the time you can't hear their name, so they test you in some way so that you can hear them." "I can't explain the part about the test; it's different for every soulreaper."

The Headmaster studied Ichigo. He was curious as to why Ichigo was asking so many questions. "Have you had any interesting dreams Ichigo." "I did have a dream last night similar to what you described," confessed Ichigo. "Wow," said Sensei Kyoshi a little shocked by what he heard. "I guess you are a match for Ikakku."

* * *

The rest of the visit was pretty boring. He filled out boring paper work saying if harm came to either one of them the academy wouldn't be held responsible. He didn't understand why he had to; it was only a wooden sword battle. After that he filled out more boring paper work for his class transfer, now that one he understood. When he was finished Sensei Kyoshi told him he could go.

* * *

He was walking down the hall to his dorm, when he heard the sound of crying. He took a right down the next hall and that's when he saw Rukia. She had her hands hugging her knees. She looked like she was curled up in a protective ball.

She noticed him approaching and looked up. Somehow seeing Rukia cry made her seem like a different person. She wasn't the same strong willed Rukia that always had a comeback for every insult thrown at her. Now she seemed weak and that didn't suit her.

"You okay Rukia," asked Ichigo concern in his voice. Rukia responded by shaking her head and putting it back in her knees. "Do you want to talk about it," he asks. She shakes her head. "Are you sure, I hear it helps," said Ichigo. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and tried to attempt to smile. How sweat of him. To care for others like that. If only everyone was this kind. She realized that he was still waiting for an answer and it would be rude not to tell him. He did look rather worried.

But as she tried to find the words it only made her cry more. When she finally had enough air to breath she told him. She explains it all from the beginning.

* * *

Rukia had just finished class for the day and was heading to her dorm, exhausted and looking forward to a nice nap before she ate. She was half way to her dorm when she was approached by a captain with long black hair.

"May I ask for your name," said the captain in an emotionless voice. Of course, my name is Rukia, she says while politely bowing to the captain. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six," responds the captain with the same emotionless voice. "What brings you here captain Kuchiki I thought all the captains left after the exams were taken care of last week," she says a bit confused as to why a captain would want to see her?

"I wanted to speak with you, now follow me," said the captain. "Yes sir," she says and they head in the opposite direction of her dorm. There goes her nap.

They reached a garden somewhere in the Seireitei. "It's beautiful," she says fascinated by all of the cherry blossom trees. Byakuya points to a chair by a table with tea and snacks and Rukia sits down.

"Why exactly did you wish to speak with me captain Kuchiki," Rukia asks after enjoying a cookie. "I want to adopt you as my sister," he says with no hesitations. Rukia on the other hand was so shocked by the news that she almost chocked on the cookie she began eating.

"Why me, why am I so important," asks Rukia still shocked by his answer. Byakuya hesitates before answering, "Because my deceased wife was you sister." For the first time since she met the captain she saw emotion in his eyes. It was sadness. The reason why she knew he wasn't lying was because he was trying to hide it, only this time he couldn't help but let a small amount of his sadness show. His sadness towards his wife's death was too strong for him to control.

"What happened," she asks wanting to know more about her sister. "She had an uncurable sickness," there was nothing we could do, he sadly says. "But even when she was sick she never gave up looking for you." "It was her dying wish that I find you and adopt you into the Kuchiki clan as my sister, but I will not force it on you."

"I'll do it, but first, please tell me more about her," Rukia asks still curious. "When you were a baby she was unable to take care of you so she abandoned you and soon regretted it afterwards and never gave up looking for you." "She was a sweat kind hearted woman that always cared about others more than she did herself and she was very beautiful." "You look just like her."

She saw the sadness in his eyes and did not make him continue. He had suffered enough today. "So is there any papers I need sign," asked Rukia trying to change the subject. The captain then took a few papers and a pen out of his Kimono and handed them to Rukia. She then signed the papers and handed them back to him.

"That is all I needed, would you like for me to take you back to the academy,"  
asked Byakuya. "Yes please," said Rukia relieved that everything was done. They then left the garden.

On their way Rukia couldn't help but feel teary eyed. "No, I'm not going to cry, especially not in front of him," she thought. But she couldn't help but at least feel sad for her sister. She sounded like such a caring person. Rukia wasn't mad at her for leaving her, she had no choice. She couldn't take care of both of them. What she was sad about was that she never found her and that she lived with the guilt till her last breath.

Rukia wished she could have met her. She wished she could have seen her face, and told her that she wasn't alone, that she had Renji. All of this emotion was too much for her.

Finally, they reached the academy doors and said their farewells. She then ran through the halls not wanting anyone to see her cry. Too bad flash step classes were tomorrow. She then found herself in a corner. She couldn't run any more, she was exhausted. Hoping nobody would see her small body, she sat in the corner hugging her knees with her head on top of them, curled up in a ball.

* * *

Ichigo was amazed. She did have quite an interesting day.

"Why is it that everything I care for dies," says Rukia unable to stop her tears? "First my friends and now my sister." "Why does death always choose me?" Rukia cries harder and is unable to talk.

"Rukia it's not your fault, bad things happen to good people," said Ichigo understanding how she felt. Everyone he got close to either disappeared or died, but today wasn't about his problems. It was about Rukia's. Ichigo gives her a comforting hug. "Thank you," she says really needing the comfort right now. "Don't worry about it," says Ichigo thinking that she would do the same thing for him.

Renji heard all of the commotion and decided to see what was going on, and found Rukia crying in Ichigo's arms. "What's wrong Rukia," he asked not use to seeing his friend cry." And why are you hugging Ichigo." "Because he's nice and can't stand to see someone sad, okay, he's a gentleman," she says not understanding Renji's question. Ichigo blushed. He wouldn't call himself a gentleman, but decided not to argue. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you more I was merely curious," Renji said calmly. "You barely know him and you're not usually this affectionate with someone you barely know." "You must be hurting bad."

Rukia saw the concern in his eyes and understood that he was only worried about her. "I'm fine," she says wiping away the last of her tears. She didn't seem as sad before. He had to admit, he owed Ichigo. "Good," Renji said as he pulled her into a hug. "You know you can talk to me anytime, right." "Yah," Rukia said still a bit depressed.

For some reason their hug bothered Ichigo. He didn't know why though. He barely knew the girl. How could he be jealous? But for some reason he was, he just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

**(A/N) And this is why Byakuya never told Rukia. He didn't want this to happen. Ichiruki fans I will try my best to make them closer, but seeing as though they are in different classes that may be hard until they graduate. I'll see what I can do. By the way JRZTimeTravel good idea I'll keep that in mind. For some reason what you said made me think about the first section of this chapter and yes it's practically what Zangetsu said the first time he spoke with Ichigo. I wanted to us something from the original Anime/Manga. Don't say I stole it because I just said it mostly isn't mine. By the way I'm still looking for Ideas. I just got over a major case of writers block and had to read fanfictions for days to get it out. Anyway ****this is Banki SilverWolf signing out till next time, Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4: A trip to the past

**Chapter 4: A trip to the past **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does which makes him the most awesome person in the world. **

**(A/N) I hope this is good I'm working on total writers block so here it goes. This story takes place when Ichigo looked to be about seven years old. **

* * *

His mother was preparing a meal and asked for him to come in side to wash his hands. The young Ichigo did so and brought a smile to his mother Masaki's face. He was such a great son. He never misbehaved and always did as he was told. If only his father had time to see him more often, but she understood. He had his soulreaper duties. Ichigo was under the impression that his father was a hero. Not only because he was a soulreaper, but because he was the captain of squad ten.

If only his father could see the blossom in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She would put him in the academy, but not until he was older. He was still a kid and should be able to enjoy his childhood. The only problem with Ichigo having strong spiritual pressure was that it attracted hollows. It was a good thing they lived in district three and not one of the bad districts. Every time a hollow came it would be disposed of. Life was good.

Ichigo's father, Isshin would be visiting today and they couldn't wait. Ichigo couldn't manage to stay still, he was too excited. "Is it time yet," says little Ichigo still bouncing up and down. "No not yet," says Masaki, amusement in her voice. "Aww, how much longer," says Ichigo getting more inpatient. "About half an hour," answers Masaki. "But that's too long," wined Ichigo. "Calm down Ichigo, he'll be here I promise," she says. "Now go play with your toys to pass the time."

He does so and pulls a red truck out of his toy box. His dad bought him it when he was on a mission in the world of the living. It was his favorite toy. He thought it looked so strange and unusual and when his father described it to him, he was amazed. The living world was so fascinating.

He had only been playing with the truck for five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Masaki got up to open it. Joy rushed through Ichigo like a fish swimming down a stream. His mother opened the door to reveal who came to see them.

It wasn't his father instead it was the lieutenant of squad five.

"May I come in," he asked seeing Masaki's shocked face and Ichigo's disappointed one. "Yes you may," says Masaki as she opens the door. Ichigo walks back to his toys with a board expression on his face. "What can I help you with," she asks in a polite voice. "I came to check on the boy," he answers. "But you're in squad five my husbands the captain of squad ten what business would you have with my son," she asks suspiciously.

"I always check on my experiments," he says. As soon as he said that a hollow crashed into the door. Making wood fly everywhere. "What are you doing," Masaki says worried about her child's safety.

The hollow attacked grabbing Ichigo and squeezed him. Ichigo screamed in pain. "Don't kill him," ordered Aizen. "We need him alive." "Why are you doing this!" screamed Masaki. "You'll soon see my dear," said Aizen as he took out a shot with blue liquid in it. He then grabs Ichigo's arm and injects the liquid inside of him. Ichigo screams as a weird pain goes from his arm to the rest of his body.

Then a weird substance comes out of his mouth and eyes. "The transformation is working faster than I thought," says Aizen, "Interesting." He then turns to Masaki. "You may kill her," he says without hesitation. _**"No don't….. Please,"**_ says Ichigo his voice sounding different. "Interesting, you can still talk," says Aizen focusing on his experiment.

"_**Yes….. I can and….. I won't…. let you". "AAAAAAHHHHH,"**_ he screams as the mask finishes and a hole starts to form in his chest. _**"Hahahahahahaha**_,_**"**_ he laughs like a wild man._** "Thanks for letting that stupid excuse for a king out, now that I'm in control things will finally start to get interesting."**_

"What have you done to my baby," screams Masaki. "Improved him of course," said Aizen. "And I thought I told you to kill her hollow." "My apology's Lord Aizen I will, right away," says the hollow as he faces Masaki. "Your soul will be tasty." "Isshin," she screams unable to defend herself. "He will not come to your rescue nor was he even going to be here tonight," says Aizen amused by her screams.

"You set us up," she says unable to believe it. "Of course I did how else would this have all gone according to my plan," said Aizen." "You will die, but don't worry I will spare your child's life; he was a wonderful test subject." "Why," was all she could say before the hollow grabbed her and snapped her neck? "Yummy this is going to taste so good," says the hollow as it prepares to eat her.

"Leave her," said Aizen in a demanding tone. "But," why, asks the hollow a bit confused. "Like I said I have a plan," said Aizen. "It would make a more believable story if we left her and made it look like a brake in." "All we need to do now is steal some stuff." "What about the child," asked the hollow? "Like I said we will keep him alive," said Aizen. "I will drop him off at district eighty and erase his memory." "I will also keep an eye on him to see if there is any more change in his behavior." "This will be one of my most interesting experiments yet."

"_**Hay I'm still here,"**_ says hollow Ichigo. Then his hand grabbed the mask and started to pull it off. _**"No not yet I just came out, this isn't fair, no, NO." **_ The mask shattered and so did the rest of Ichigo's hollow body. He then fainted. Aizen grabbed Ichigo and flash stepped until he got to district eighty, the hollow fled back to Hueco mundo.

* * *

Aizen sees a small child that looks to be the same age as Ichigo. "He'll have to have a friend or a new family so he'll survive long enough for his next "_test_"," thought Aizen. The child he saw would be the perfect canadent. He then walked up to the child.

"Hey kid," said Aizen startling the child. "What do you want," asked the child still scared. "Do you have any friends," asks Aizen. The boy looks away with sadness in his eyes. "No," he finally said. "Would you like one," asks Aizen as he sets Ichigo down in front of him. "What happened to him," the boy asks. "I found him being attacked by a hollow and saved him," said Aizen. "I don't know where his family is or if he even has any so I was wondering if you would like to have a friend." "I would love to," replied the child feeling happy for the first time in months.

"What is your name kid," asks Aizen sensing his strong spiritual pressure. "Why hadn't I felt it before," thought Aizen? It seems like he's trying to hide it, but that's impossible only well trained soulreapers are able to do that. He decides to find out more when he's spying on them.

"I'm Seno, what's your name mister," says the boy. "I am Aizen," replies Aizen. "Sorry Seno I have to go, I'm a very busy man." "What do you do," asks Seno. "I am a soulreaper, you can tell by my sword and the Kimono I were." "Oh, what's a soulreaper," he asks a little bit curious. "Soulreapers are people that kill hollows, protect the world of the living, and help lost souls pass on," says Aizen.

"That sounds cool," said Seno. "Like I said I must get going," said Aizen before he flash stepped away.

* * *

Isshin had just finished paper work and had some free time on his hands. With nothing to do he desisted to have a surprise visit to see his beautiful wife and child. He never saw them a lot, due to his captain duties, and when he had free time no matter how short it was he went to see them. Sadly, today's visit wouldn't be the same as all the others.

District three wasn't that far so it didn't take him that long to get to the destroyed house. Blood, he smelt BLOOD. Quickly he raced into the house to find Masaki lying dead on the living room floor. "Masaki, Masaki wake up wake up," he screamed shaking his wife. Then a thought ran through his mind. Where was Ichigo? He ran through the halls and into his son's room. He wasn't there. "Ichigo," he screamed. "Where are you Ichigo!?" In the end he never found him. He had lost both the love of his life and his son. "What was he going to do?" He went up to his wife and closed her eyes. "Rest in peace my love, may we meet again in another life."

"I have to get out of here, he decides, out of the soul society. Everything here reminds me of them. Kisuke should know what to do. I will resign my post as captain right away and leave to the world of the living. Hopefully I will have a better life."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if this is short like I said writers block. This chapter was made to show how Ichigo got his hollow powers. I love Ichigo's hollow too much to not put him in my story. I also refuse to give him a name or at least not yet. I also made ****Isshin**** captain of squad ten because I thought it would be the most realistic choice considering no one knows the captain before Captain Hitsugaya and he's so young. Poor ****Isshin, he couldn't take ****Masaki's death at all. I feel so sorry for him. By the way I still need ideas so if anything pops into your mind, don't be afraid to write it in a review. I still have no idea how the fight with Ikakku will go. This is the last chapter before school starts just to warn yah. Also, I may not have any ideas for this story, but I just recently became an X-Men fanatic, again and have an idea for a new story. I want to know what you think about putting this story on hold for a while. Don't worry it's not over just on hold. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas about what I should put in this one please say, anyway ****this is Banki SilverWolf signing out till next time, Bye~**


End file.
